


im here to save you, im here to ruin you

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: Code Name: Angel [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Injury, Codenames, Death, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Organized Crime, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, References to Drugs, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Jisoo and everyone else always thought he wasn't capable of loving someone, but Seungcheol proved them all wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yall wanted a continuation of "when our angel is hurt" so here it is. 
> 
> if you haven't read the first part, you don't have too, but this fic may make a little bit more sense if you do.

Jisoo was watching the blood wash down the drain, Wonwoo stood next to him, waiting in silence while holding a towel, when he heard Seungcheol rising from his sweet slumber. Jisoo turned off the sink, let Wonwoo drop the towel over his dripping hands, and quickly wiped them dry before handing it back and walking out into the bedroom.

 

 

 

There he saw Seungcheol slowly sitting up in bed, eyes confused and sleepy, hair hanging into the warm skin of his face. Wonwoo left the room quickly and quietly, the towel hidden in his jacket, without having to be told. Perhaps it was not wise for Jisoo to clean up in here with Seungcheol sleeping so close by, he thought as he went and sat at the edge of the bed.

 

 

 

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol mumbled, voice sleep laden. “Why are you still awake?”

 

 

 

Jisoo smiled and cupped his cheek, running his thumb over the still swollen skin of his eye and he almost feels the angel rush through him once more. But he shook it off, that person is handled now, and they won't be able to lay another hand on Seungcheol ever again. Not that it would be possible, even if they wanted to. “I was discussing something with Jeonghan and Jihoon, but that's all finished with now.”

 

 

 

“You should sleep,” Seungcheol insisted, trying to sound stern even as his tired body made him lay back down on the bed, head cradled in his mountain of pillows. “Come to bed,” Seungcheol said, reaching out for him.

 

 

 

Jisoo grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. Gentle, always so gentle. “In a moment, my love,” Jisoo said. “Let me take this off.”

 

 

 

Jisoo stood up, took off the clean shirt and pants he had just put on, and put them in the basket in the corner of their room. He walked across the dark room and then joined Seungcheol in bed, allowing him to shuffle over and cuddle into him, head resting on his chest.

 

 

 

“What were you, Jihoon and Jeonghan talking about?” Seungcheol asked sleepily.

 

 

 

“Nothing important,” Jisoo told him, stroking his hair. “It’s been handled.”

 

 

 

Seungcheol paused and then looked up at him. “You...you guys weren't just talking, were you?”

 

 

 

“No,” Jisoo admitted.

 

 

 

“Is it about my eye?” he asked, reaching up to touch it. Jisoo hummed and grabbed Seungcheol’s hand, gently pulling his hand off it.

 

 

 

“Don't worry about it,” Jisoo told him.

 

 

 

“You didn't kill them?” Seungcheol made sure. Seungcheol never thought that he would be asking that question to someone he was lying so comfortably in bed with, but it had been like this for some time now, he had grown used to it.

 

 

 

“You told me you didn't want me too, so I spared them,” Jisoo said, far too casually. He kisses the top of Seungcheol’s head and runs his hand up and down his back. “Go back to sleep,” Jisoo tells him. “You have class in the morning.”

 

 

 

They don't share another word after that, and Seungcheol was able to sleep, guided into his slumber by Jisoo’s gentle humming.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

“Seungcheol-hyung,” Mingyu said, knocking on the bedroom door. “Are you ready for class? I’m going to be driving you.”

 

 

 

It was an unnecessary thing to say. Ever since Seungcheol had moved it, or even before that, Mingyu had been assigned to watch after Seungcheol. It wasn't just that Jisoo had him watch over him when he wasn't busy with something else, no, it had been made his permanent position. Mingyu was one of the strongest, good in hand on hand combat, was even better with weapons, and had plenty of dumb courage. In Jisoo’s eyes, he was the perfect one to watch over his beloved when he couldn't do it himself.

 

 

 

“Just a minute,” Seungcheol called, appearing, as he said, a moment later. “Mingyu have you seen my-”

 

 

 

Mingyu held up his bag in silent answer. Mingyu looked at Seungcheol's face closely and felt anger pool in his stomach when could make out the shadow of the bruises even underneath he packed down concealer over it. Mingyu was still angry at himself, if he had paid better attention, hadn't let Seungcheol out of his sight, hadn't looked away for just that single moment, he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

 

 

 

“Thank you,” Seungcheol said. The days of Mingyu trying to help Seungcheol put the bag on his back had long past, and instead, the bodyguard slipped it onto his own back and walked after Seungcheol. They got a few feet down the hallway before Seungcheol stopped, lingering outside of Jisoo’s office, turning around to look at Mingyu. It wasn't his main office, the one he brought people to integrate them, amongst...other things, it was the one he worked in, and where Seungcheol could usually find him if he was lucky enough.

 

 

 

“He’s out,” Mingyu answered the silent question and watched as Seungcheol’s body deflated with disappointment. When he had woken up that morning, it was only to feel sadness at seeing that Jisoo had already woken up and left. 

 

 

 

Jisoo was often busy, he had always been and Seungcheol knew that, but he still felt disappointed when he didn't get to see him in the mornings before he went to class, when he wasn't there for meals, or at night before he went to bed.

 

 

 

Seungcheol nodded, his whole atmosphere dropping before he continued his way downstairs. A few feet behind him, Mingyu took out his handheld transceiver and pressed the button on top,

 

 

 

“The angel is in flight, have the car around in five.”

 

 

 

There was once a time when Seungcheol would have looked at Mingyu like he had lost his mind at the ridiculous sounding code talk. He had had to find out why they used it the hard way, unfortunately. It had been one of the scariest nights of his life, and he hated even thinking about it.

 

 

 

“Angel,” Mingyu said, as he was still pressing the button, waiting for an answer. “Would you like to have some breakfast before you go?” The two of them walked down the main staircase and the whole interior and grounds seemed to become quieter as Seungcheol stepped off the last black step and onto the marble floor of the front foyer.

 

 

 

“Understood,” A voice responded, and Mingyu released the top button that opened the line.

 

 

 

“No, thank you.” Seungcheol said, and as if summoned by the words, which might have been exactly so, Seokmin appeared around the staircase, tailored suit hugging his body perfectly, sunglasses perched on the top of his nose, shielding him from the sun that danced in through the monstrous front windows.

 

 

 

Seokmin lifted a bowl filled with beef and leafy greens up and coaxed a few pieces to Seungcheol’s lips. Not wanting to argue, or worse, get them into any trouble, Seungcheol accepted it, but took the bowl and fed himself instead of being hand fed like a he was a child. Seungcheol knew from more than one unpleasant experience that Seokmin would be willing to force feed him if he refused to eat anything. Really, at this point, he should have to know better to just accept the food as soon as Mingyu offered it to him.

 

 

 

“The Boss will be upset if you go through the day feeling sick because you didn't eat anything,” Seokmin told him, not for the first time.

 

 

 

“Right,” Seungcheol said. “I’m sorry. It tastes delicious.”

 

 

 

“No need to apologize, Angel,” Seokmin said, sweetly. “Please enjoy the food while we bring the car around for you.”

 

 

 

Just then, a voice came through Mingyu’s handheld transceiver and he took it from its strap on his pants, holding the top button to let the message come through. “Yes?”

 

 

 

“I’m outside,” Minghao snapped. “Do your job for once and bring him out, will you?”

 

 

 

Mingyu cussed and released the button, letting Minghao’s voice die out. He couldn’t be angry though, at the moment everyone was upset with Mingyu, because, in their eyes, their precious angel wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for him. And they were right, or so Mingyu thought they were, there really wasn’t anyone else to blame. Besides, of course, the person who had done the act. But they had already received their punishment. Mingyu was nervously waiting for his own, but Jisoo hadn't spoken much to him since the event. Mingyu knew Jisoo was angry at him for letting it happen, but he was also even angrier at him for not noticing Seungcheol had gotten hurt right away, that he had gone a whole day without someone noticing. And for that, Jisoo would also be punishing all of his other underlings, just another reason that they were more upset with him, but, also like Mingyu, they were upset with themselves for not taking notice of Seungcheol's bruises earlier.

 

 

 

Would Jisoo not punish them if Seungcheol asked him to do so? Of course, but the likelihood of Seungcheol knowing that Jisoo intended on punishing them was slim. Their Boss was kind, or kinder than most bosses in their area were, but when it came to the case of his angel, his darling treasure, being harmed in any way or receiving any form of neglect, all of that sense of compassion or kindness went out the window and was forgotten.

 

 

 

Mingyu just hoped it wouldn't be a physical punishment. Though, he didn’t think that a mental or emotional punishment would really be any better, knowing Jisoo.

 

 

 

“Have a good day,” Seokmin said, taking Seungcheol’s now empty bowl from his hands and disappearing around the staircase from where he had once come.

 

 

 

“Ready to go?” Mingyu asked. When Seungcheol nodded Mingyu stepped in front of him and lead the way towards the front doors, where Seungkwan and Chan stood, waiting to open them for Seungcheol. They gave Seungcheol polite smiles that Seungcheol returned as he passed, though his was bright and sunny, all too real. Seungcheol took a deep breath as soon as he stepped outside, the sweet and strong scent of roses upon roses filled the air outside, something that hadn't been there a few years ago. Minghao waited outside of the passenger side door and opened it up for Seungcheol.

 

 

 

“Thank you, Minghao.”

 

 

 

Minghao nodded his head, keeping his voice low. “Have a nice day, sir.”

 

 

 

“You too,” Seungcheol said.

 

 

 

Minghao gave him a rare smile, one that usually only Seungcheol received, genuine and almost cute, before closing the car door once Seungcheol was settled in and put his seatbelt on.

 

 

 

Mingyu entered the driver's side a moment later, placing Seungcheol’s leather bag gently in the backseat, where Seungcheol had once been made to sit. Jisoo always told him it would be safer for him if he sat in the back, but when he saw how pouty Seungcheol got when he sat back there all by himself, he made the windshield and windows for the front doors bulletproof as well.

 

 

 

“Are you ready, hyung?” Mingyu asked him, looking back and forth along the road ahead of them and the trees that lined their future path.

 

 

 

“Yes,” Seungcheol said, and off they drove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to moonstoned, who came up with the great idea for this chapter...and the next.

Seungcheol loved Jisoo. He loved everyone. They took care of him and protected him.

 

 

 

But sometimes it was all just too much. He felt suffocated like he couldn't breathe.

 

 

 

When he had gotten separated from Mingyu, it had been an accident, truly it had. They had been walking down a street over from his college, going to a nearby cafe. Several classes had just been let out, and they had gotten lost amongst the swarm of people all heading to the same place and had gotten separated from one another. Once he noticed Mingyu wasn't with him anymore, he went to the cafe and waited for him for a few minutes, only for him not to appear. A food stall down the street had then caught his attention, and he was overcome with hunger. Mingyu had been carrying the money Jisoo had given him for lunch, and he only had a few bills in his wallet.  The pomegranate juice and panini he had been planning on buying were ₩10,000 and they were advertising something that was just ₩3,000 on the side of the stall, and he had figured Mingyu wouldn't mind if he waited for him just a few steps away.

 

 

 

Jeonghan had taught him how important it was for him to be aware of what was happening around him, to always watch his back, but it was broad daylight and there were a million people around, he thought he was perfectly safe without Mingyu trailing after him. He was only a yard or two away from the stall, passing by a perfectly innocent looking ally when he was grabbed from behind, a hand was clapped over his mouth, and he was dragged backward. He was thrown behind the dumpster, hidden from the passersby, and he saw flashes of dyed red hair and green tattoos on pale, thin arms. He was so shocked, he didn't even think to scream, not even after they punched him in the eye. He staggered back against the cold concrete wall, and then when they took a step towards him again, he put into action what little self-defense he had been taught.

 

 

 

He lifted his own hand, made a perfect fist, and punched them as hard as he could in the throat, when they gasped for air and staggered back in shock, he ran as fast as he could, out of the alley and up the street, until he ran straight into Mingyu, who had a worried look on his face.

 

 

 

“Hyung, where did you go?” Mingyu had asked him. “Are you okay?”

 

 

 

Seungcheol thought it was better if he just didn't say anything, told Mingyu he had just been looking for him and that he wasn't hungry anymore and wanted to go home. As soon as they returned to the manor he went to his room and stayed in there all day and night, insisting he was studying or resting whenever someone came to the door.

 

 

 

The next day, after Jisoo not returning to their bedroom for the next, he went to the bathroom and packed on concealer, flinching and whimpering in pain whenever he touched his swollen skin.

 

 

 

He had gotten hurt but…he thought he would be fine. He thought that if he did what Jeonghan said, and watched his back, he would be fine if he went out all by himself, just for a little while. He wasn't running away, he didn't want to leave them, he just wanted a little freedom, a little alone time, he just wanted to go out by himself. It was surprisingly easy to do, and Seungcheol realized, with so much guilt later on, that it had been because they had trusted him. Mingyu had still been banned from doing any work, as he was still in Jisoo’s hot seat, so some of the others had been watching him. When Soonyoung had called about switching shifts with Jihoon, Seungcheol answered Jihoon’s phone and told him that Jihoon was going to stay with him for the rest of the day, and when Jihoon came back from the bathroom, Seungcheol told him that Soonyoung would be coming soon for him and that Jisoo wanted him to go to Warehouse 17 and check on somethings.

 

 

 

Jihoon left him, thinking that Soonyoung would be coming in just a few minutes, and that's when Seungcheol made his move. He packed up his things, returned some books to their shelves, checked out one, and then left the library through the back entrance.

 

 

 

He had plans, okay? Sensible and well thought out plans. He was going to catch a taxi and go to one of the shopping districts. He was going to buy Jisoo a present, maybe talk a walk through a park, buy himself dinner, and then he was going to call someone to pick him up, go home, and apology. He figured he had a few hours before anyone noticed something was wrong until Jihoon came back from Warehouse 17 and realized that Seungcheol wasn't home, and by that time, he would be calling them to say he was safe and tell them where to pick him up.

 

 

 

Of course, nothing went according to plan. He made it into the taxi, he made it to the shops, he went into one, found nothing that he thought Jisoo would like, and had left, planning on going into one further down the street, when, within a blink of an eye it had felt like, a van pulled up next to him, the door slid open, and he was pulled in, already being gagged and tied up as the van pulled off from the curb.

 

 

 

As his face was squished into the hard floor of the van by a boot and he tried not to cry, he thought it was going to be the end of him.

 

 

 

He would never see Jisoo ever again, or anyone else. And at that thought, a single tear had slid down his cheek as someone's cruel laugh filled his ears.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Jisoo was done early, everything had been handled with quickly enough. He usually took his time with such things, enjoyed taking his time with things, but then he remembered how much he had been neglecting his little flower recently, and wanted to get home to him quickly. The little bug was nothing, not worthy of his time, the precious time he could be spending time with Seungcheol.

 

 

 

When he got back to the manor, he felt something was off immediately. Jisoo didn't show it, but he felt extremely anxious as he walked up to their bedroom, opened the door, and found that Seungcheol wasn't there. He tried to ration with himself, he walked around all the floors, searching every room, ignoring anyone who looked his way or attempted to ask him a question. He walked back down into the front foyer just as Jihoon walked in through the front door and Soonyoung walked inside from the back garden.

 

 

 

The two of them met eyes from across their room, both confused for a moment, and then, with widened eyes, they both looked at Jisoo. They scrambled across the room to stand before him, heads lowered, waiting and nearly shaking.

 

 

 

“Soonyoung,” Jisoo began. “Jihoon.” Through gritted teeth, he demanded, “Where is Seungcheol?”

 

 

 

When he did not receive a reply, he grabbed a vase off the nearest table and threw it at their feet. “I should kill you right here,” Jisoo said. “Just like I should have killed Mingyu.”

 

 

 

Jisoo took his gun out from his belt.

 

 

 

“Jeonghan!”

 

 

 

Two shots echoed throughout the manor, Jihoon and Soonyoung dropped to the floor. Jeonghan appeared at the top of the staircase, taking in the scene in front of him.

 

 

 

“Gather everyone up,” Jisoo snarled. “Seungcheol is missing.”

 

 

 

Jisoo walked up the stairs, and in the now silence Jeonghan could hear his office door slam shut. Jeonghan walked down the staircase carefully, taking a moment to pause once he reached the bottom.

 

 

 

“Get up,” Jeonghan coldly said to Jihoon and Soonyoung, who were cowering and covering their ears. “You look pathetic.” Jeonghan drew his own gun and made sure it was filled. “Get everyone together, brief them, and pray they don't kill you either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls take note of the updated warnings and tags

Seungcheol felt the blood drip down his fingers, hot and thick, as he tried not to gag or scream from the pain of having the tips of one of his fingers cut off. Any flesh or skin that had previously existed above each of his index fingers were now gone. Seungcheol’s lip was bleeding as well, caused only by his teeth sinking into it as he tried to not make any noise.

 

 

 

Jisoo would never allow Seungcheol to partake in any mob activities, not that he would have ever wanted to, but he had always seen the danger that Seungcheol would constantly be in. Minghao had been his self-defense teacher, while Jeonghan had handled everything else. He could hear the voice of the second in command in his ears right now, telling him not to scream, no matter how badly it hurt.

 

 

 

Seungcheol did not know exactly how long it had been, but he did know it had been at least two days since he had been taken. In that time, he had been beaten, tortured, interrogated, and starved. And in that time, not a peep had left his mouth. No matter what they did to him, he kept his jaw clenched sharply tight. No matter how much he wanted to cry or snap back at them, he wouldn't let himself. He knew that his silence frustrated and angered them, but as Jeonghan had taught him, if they took him they wanted something from him, if he kept silent he would stay alive because he was all that they had. Even so, hatred and anger burned heavy and piercing inside of his heart, for the first time in his life, he wished for something horrible to happen to another person. For the first time, he wanted Jisoo to release his full wrath on someone, and he wanted to see it. Perhaps it should have made him sick, shocked him, the change of his thought, but being tortured like he was, he supposed anyone would have a change of heart. He couldn't have an inch of compassion for these people, there was no fear or hesitation in their eyes, only darkness, and delight whenever they hurt him. They were not good people, they were not people being forced to do these things to him, they liked doing it to him.

 

 

 

And in return, Seungcheol would like it when Jisoo hurt them back.

 

 

 

No, he was not losing hope. Jisoo would come for him, he knew he would. There was not a doubt in his mind that eventually, Jisoo would find him and make them pay for this.

 

 

 

The only thing he wasn't sure of was if he would be alive when Jisoo finally came.

 

 

 

Whenever he sat there in the cell in the basement of the warehouse, or in the chair, beaten and bleeding, when he wanted to just let himself slip into the darkness, escape the pain, he thought of his Jisoo. He thought of his gentle touch, his sparkly and cat-like eyes, the way his lips curled when he smiled, how his hair hung on his forehead after he showered, making him look so soft and nearly innocent.

 

 

 

Jisoo was harsh, Jisoo did bad things all the time, but that was not all he was. Seungcheol saw the good sides of him, the beautiful and kind sides. The man who had picked Hansol up from the alley he had been living in after he had reached eighteen and been kicked out of the orphanage. The man who had saved Mingyu from the underground boxing ring, where he was forced to fight for his life every night. The man who had found Wonwoo in an abandoned house he was going to tear down to make into one of his bases, passed out with a needle in his arm, and then paid for his medical bills and for him to go to rehab. The man who had done those things out of nothing but the goodness of his heart is who Seungcheol saw when he looked at Jisoo. Not the terrifying mob boss everyone else did.

 

 

 

Seungcheol was so lost in his thoughts, he almost let out a scream when someone grabbed his naked foot and brought their knife up to the skin above his largest toe. Seungcheol threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and bared his teeth as the searing pain coursed through him once more.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Seungcheol was thrown into his cell, the metal slamming shut behind him. He laid in a puddle of rainwater that had leaked in through the window and listened to the small whimpers coming from the cell next to his.

 

 

 

Seungcheol didn't know who they were, but he had been hearing that same noise since he had been thrown into the cell for the first time. It took him a few moments, but eventually, he sat up by himself and crawled over to the bars that separated his cell and the one next to his, with the whimpering figure hiding in the corners underneath the window.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Seungcheol croaked at them, not for the first time. The whimpering diminished for a moment, picking up again after a short pause. Seungcheol didn't know what to say to them, he leaned his body against the hard metal and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his hands and feet.

 

 

 

“It’s okay,” Seungcheol said to them, keeping his voice in a whisper, so the guards at the basement door wouldn't hear him. “We’re going to be okay,” He told them.

 

 

 

The weeping stopped. A moment and then another passed and then,

 

 

 

“We’re going to die here.” An accented voice said to him.

 

 

 

Seungcheol knew that very well could be true, but he didn't want either of them to think that. “No, we aren't. Everything’s going to be okay.” Seungcheol told them, nearly cooing as if the unidentified person was a child. “They’re going to come save us.”

 

 

 

Instead of asking what Seungcheol meant or who he was talking about, the person asked him, “When are they going to come?” For the first time, Seungcheol heard a bit of hope in the voice.

 

 

 

“What’s your name?” Seungcheol asked instead of answering them.

 

 

 

A long pause followed, so long Seungcheol started to try to get some sleep.

 

 

 

“My name is Junhui.” He answered in a whisper.

 

 

 

Seungcheol smiled softly. “I’m Seungcheol.”

 

 

 

“When are they going to come?” Junhui asked him again.

 

 

 

“I don't know,” Seungcheol answered. “But they will.” Seungcheol turned and looked at the figure, trying to make out features. “Hey,” he called to him softly. “Come here.”

 

 

 

The figure crawled over to him. He had long and dyed brown hair that hung below his shoulders, and bruises blossoming over his face. He had large dark eyes and a perfect nose, Seungcheol could tell that, without the horrible bruises, he would have been quite beautiful. Junhui crawled all the way over the bars, face squished between two of them to get closer to Seungcheol, who reached out and pet the top of his head. Junhui quivered and shock underneath his touch, but he didn't pull away, making Seungcheol wonder how long he had been stuck down here, how long he had gone without someone giving him a gentle touch.

 

 

 

“If I die before my friends come,” Seungcheol said. “I want you to tell them that you were my friend, and give Jisoo this.” Seungcheol reached inside of his shirt and tore off the tag that was sewn into the side of his sweater. On the tag, there was his name written in cursive in English. It was one of the simple pieces Jisoo had designed and specifically made just for him, a sweater that was that mustard color Seungcheol had started liking recently, made out of the softest wool Seungcheol had ever touched. He handed it to Junhui, who accepted it with shaking hands.

 

 

 

“How do I know which one of them is Jisoo?”

 

 

 

“You’ll know.” Was all Seungcheol answered, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the bars. 

 

 

 

“Hyung?” Junhui said, voice shaking. “Will you hold my hand?”

 

 

 

Not another word was said again that night, and they fell asleep together like that, heads leaning against their sides of the barrier, hands held tightly together between the cold bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo ummmmm holy shit this chapter is fucked up and dark 
> 
> pls take note of updated tags

Jihoon had scratches on his neck, while Soonyoung was sporting a black eye. The two of them didn’t share a word with another, just stood at the back of the room and waited for Jisoo to tell them what to do next. Mingyu was standing by Jisoo’s desk, just a foot or so behind Jeonghan, suddenly once more in their boss’s good graces. Mingyu spent the most time with Seungcheol, besides Jisoo or perhaps Jeonghan, figuring out the places Seungcheol might have gone was the first of the many things they had to do in a very small time frame to make sure they got him back in one peace. They couldn’t wait for whoever had snatched him to make the first move, they had to be a dozen steps ahead of them.

 

It had already been two days, and Jisoo and the rest of them were ready to tear their hair out and just sworn the city until they found their Angel once more.

 

“I told you we should have put a tracking chip in his phone,” Minghao said to no in particular, but also certainly not to Jisoo.

 

“Angel doesn’t get enough privacy as it is,” Seungkwan hissed from somewhere at the back of the room, making sure he was out of Jisoo’s earshot. “That’s probably why he ran away,”

 

Seungkwan was indeed out of Jisoo’s hearing range.

 

Unfortunately for him, he was not out of Jeonghan’s. The blonde second in command looked over his shoulder at the brunet and watched as all the blood and color ran out of his face underneath his gaze. Slowly, as not to disturb Jisoo, Jeonghan stood from his seat on the desk and stalked towards Seungkwan, grabbing the younger by his tie and dragging him forward until they were nose to nose.

 

“Seungcheol didn’t run away,” Jeonghan said. “I would make you regret those words right here and now, but when we find him, tortured and maybe even dead, I think you’ll remember those words and make yourself suffer ten times more than I ever could, if you really loved him, if you really cared like the rest of us do.”

 

 “Jeonghan,” Jisoo said, without looking up from the papers scattered across his desk. “Come here.”

 

Jeonghan released Seungkwan and walked back over to Jisoo, waiting by his side for his next word.

 

Jisoo handed him a few papers, “Find out all about you can about this association, and take Hansol with you.” Without another word, Jisoo turned away from him and was already snapping at Mingyu to come forward as well.

 

Jeonghan bowed his head for a moment before he grabbed Hansol and left the office.

…

While Jeonghan walked towards the front door, bullets suddenly flew, shattering the front windows.

 

“Fuck,” Jeonghan said, grabbing Hansol by the hair and ducking them both behind the staircase. The front door was kicked in, two men charged in-and then were quickly taken down by Jeonghan. Three more followed in, and then _one two three,_ they joined their friends on the floor.

 

Jeonghan waited, Hansol tense and ready beside him, but when no one else came, they walked out from behind the staircase, and approached the bleeding men.

 

Wonwoo made his way down the staircase as well, an AK47 tucked casually underneath his arm.

 

“Thought I missed one,” Jeonghan said to him. “Thanks.”

 

Behind Wonwoo, Jisoo appeared, a scowl taking over his features as he walked over to the men, kicking limbs out of the way until he found one that was still breathing. Jisoo crouched down, looming over them, watching as their pupils trembled with fear.

 

“You are going to tell me everything I want to know,” Jisoo said. “Or else I’m going to make your unavoidable death more painful than you could ever imagine, understand?”

…

Seungcheol almost screamed as the blade ran across his naked thigh. Almost. He breathed heavily, as the boss, the one who had been torturing him on and off for the last few days, threw down his knife.

 

“Physical pain isn’t going to work on you, I see.” He said, wiping up some of the blood dripping down Seungcheol’s thigh. “I guess I have to admit, Jisoo did a good job making sure you wouldn’t break, I guess you’re not just the bubbly idiot you seem to be.”

 

 _Idiot,_ a voice not belonging to the bosses, but a child’s, echoed in Seungcheol’s mind, a voice from a long time that came from above him as he laid in a heap of wood chips with scraped up knees and cut on his cheek. He almost flinched.  

 

“Tell me,” The boss said, placing a hand on Seungcheol’s thigh, right over the cut and squeezing, making Seungcheol bare his teeth tightly. “What made Jisoo so interested in you?”

 

 _If physical torture doesn’t work,_ Jeonghan’s voice reminded him, _they’ll try to break you down emotionally and mentally._

 

“Are you that good at getting fucked?” He asked Seungcheol.

 

_It’s not as fun for them as the physical part, but it’ll be just as hard, if not harder, for you to deal with._

 

“I saw pictures from when the two of you first met,” he continued. “You’ve lost a lot of weight since then. Is it from the stress of having an evil bastard as your boyfriend? Or was that one of the conditions for keeping you around?” His curiosity almost seemed genuine, and Seungcheol wanted to kick him in the face.

 

“I heard they call you Angel,” The boss laughed. “Tell me, is it because they wanted to make you feel better or were you just so innocent they couldn’t help themselves?” His hand ran further up Seungcheol’s thigh and Seungcheol started to slightly tremble out of fear. “Is that it?” He asked Seungcheol. “Were you just a little virgin Jisoo could craft into his perfect little sex pet?”

 

He laughed and stood up, and Seungcheol let out a silent sigh of relief. He turned around and faced Seungcheol once more, a smirk suddenly crossing his face.

 

“I want to know,” He told Seungcheol. “What it is that makes Jisoo keep you around, you must be good.”

 

Before Seungcheol could process the words, he grabbed Seungcheol by the ankles and shoved his legs up, and then, and only then, did a scream echo out through the warehouse.

 

He held Seungcheol’s legs up to his chest, “Right now,” He breathed in Seungcheol’s face. “My men are going to Jisoo’s place, and you know what they’re going to do?”

 

Seungcheol’s lips trembled, but he didn’t speak a word.

 

“They’re going to kill all of them,” He whispered in Seungcheol’s ear, before licking it. “Every single last one of them, shot dead, or maybe stabbed, who knows? Mingyu, your little bodyguard. Seokmin, Seungkwan, Jihoon,” With every name he uttered, Seungcheol started shaking more and more.

 

“I’m going to bring Jisoo here,” He whispered in Seungcheol’s ear. “And I’m going to slit his throat right in front of you, splatter your face with his blood, and then you’ll know who you belong to now.”

 

Seungcheol sobbed. “No…Jisoo…no.”

 

“And…what’s his name? Jeonghan?”

 

Seungcheol whimpered, and he paused for a moment to relish in the sound.

“Shame, he’s pretty, but you and that little whore downstairs will be good enough for a while.” He swept Seungcheol’s hair out of his eyes. “What was that?” He asked Seungcheol. “You seem upset about Jeonghan being killed? What? Did Jisoo share you with him or something?”

 

Seungcheol shook his head, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry,_ Seungcheol chanted to himself.

 

“He fucked you too, didn’t he?” He laughed. “I really do _have_ to experience this for myself then.”

 

He ripped Seungcheol’s underwear off in one movement and Seungcheol burst into tears.

 

“That’s it,” He cooed at Seungcheol, raising Seungcheol’s legs up further and resting a knee in-between Seungcheol’s thighs on the chair. “That’s it.”

 

Seungcheol watched as the bullet hit him in the shoulder and he fell to the floor, shrieking in shock and pain.

 

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol whimpered.

 

Jisoo walked into the cold and damp room, Jeonghan behind him. Jisoo paused, just for a moment, to grab Seungcheol gently by the chin and kiss him.

 

“I’m sorry for being late, my love,” Jisoo whispered against his bruised and bloody lips, and with that, he turned to stand over the boss, who had started shaking in the same way he had made Seungcheol do. Seungcheol heard him start to already beg for his life, and Jisoo started laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard,

 

“Angel,” Jeonghan breathed, undoing his bounds. “We’re leaving now, okay?”  

 

“You think you can take what’s mine and fucking live, Jisung?”

 

Jisoo shot Jisung in the knee and he screamed in agony.

 

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan said. “Let me take him out first.”

 

“Please, please,” Jisung begged. “Have mercy, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Jisoo, I won’t ever do anything like this ever again,”

 

“Of course,” Jisoo smiled. “Because dead man can’t do anything, can they?”

 

“Please!” Jisung cried. “He changed you, hasn’t he? S-Seungcheol, right?” Jisung looked at Seungcheol then, eyes pleading with him. “Tell him to spare me, please! I didn’t hurt you that much, right? I didn’t! Tell him not to kill me, tell him!”

 

Seungcheol stared Jisung long and hard in the eyes. And then, slowly, Seungcheol lifted his head to meet Jisoo’s patiently waiting gaze.

 

“Kill him,” Seungcheol whispered.

 

“NO!”

 

Jeonghan’s hand came down to cover Seungcheol’s eyes, and the final shot rang out through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: junhuui  
> twitter: lemonjunnie


	5. Chapter 5

Screams and the smell of burning were all that surrounded Seungcheol as he was carried out of the warehouse. Jisoo carried him like he weighed nothing over his shoulder, and whenever Seungcheol lifted his head to try to look around, Jeonghan would gently push it back down. Despite the noises and the smell, he didn’t see anybody or any fire, and it was only until they were outside, the night sky of the city hanging over him freely for the first time in days, did someone drop a match, sending the entryway they had been using up in flames.

 

Seungcheol registered that they had just been inside of a building that had already been up in flames and burning around them.

 

And it was also only then that Seungcheol raised his head up, and a startled scream escaped his lips.

 

Jisoo tensed underneath him and Seungcheol struggled so much that he fell over his shoulder and nearly hit the pavement face first, only to be grabbed and saved by Jeonghan. Jeonghan tried to hold him, looking startled, but Seungcheol struggled in his arms and blindly reached for the burning building behind them.

 

“No no no Jun-he was-let go of me Hannie-I have to get-JUN!”

 

“Hyung?”

 

Seungcheol whipped around when he heard the meek voice call for him, and sighed in relief, slumping, weak and sick, back into Jeonghan’s arms.

 

Junhui stood barefoot on the cold, dark pavement, a heavy duvet wrapped around his body and a piece of gauze covering one of the marks that had been on his cheek. Wonwoo stood a bit behind him, opening another piece of gauze that he used to cover another scrape on the boy’s forehead. Seungcheol didn’t remember those marks being on him when he left.

 

Seungcheol limped across the few yards of hard ground between them and wrapped Junhui tightly in his arms.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Seungcheol whispered. “I didn’t even think I’m-

 

“It’s okay,” Junhui said. “You already saved my life, you don’t have to apologize.”

_Junhui bit the guard's hand and got smacked so hard he fell backward, face smeared against the concrete floor before he was grabbed by his long hair and his head was pulled backward, that filth trying to get a hold of the hem of his underwear to pull it down._

 

_“Come here, pretty kitty,” One of them, the one who hadn’t gotten bitten, laughed mockingly at him. “Come play.”_

 

_Junhui thrashed and screamed in the arms that wrapped around him, and in result, got himself thrown against the wall and earning another mark on his face, before he fell towards the floor. One of them tried to climb on top of him, thinking they had won and that Junhui wouldn’t put up much of a fight anymore, but they were so horribly wrong. Junhui headbutted one of them right on the nose, since his arms and legs were being restrained, and, once their hold went limp as pain seared through their face, Junhui wiggled free from their hold and crawled across the damp floor as quickly as he could._

 

_“You little bitch!”_

 

_He was grabbed around the ankle and yanked backward, the floor ripping apart the skin at his knees, making him cry out in pain._

 

_“You’re going to have much worse than that done to you,” One of them hissed down at him. “You’re going to wish you were dead just like that whore the boss has is going to-“His words were cut off by the bullet that went through his head._

 

_Junhui and the other looked at the direction the gunshot had come from, but only the former came out alive after doing that action. The second joined his friend in a bloody heap on the floor and Junhui laid, shaking and scared and waiting for his own death sentence, with his back plastered against the floor._

 

_The cell door opened and Junhui blinked up at the tall, dark-haired man that walked through, who first went to kick the two men’s bodies away from each other before he looked down at Junhui, gun held calmly at his side._

 

_“You don’t look like you work for Jisung,” The man said, more to himself than to Junhui. “What should I do with you?” His fingers twitched on his gun and Junhui whimpered, too frightened to even open his mouth and put up a defense for his own life. The man’s eyes observed Junhui as if he would find his answer somewhere on him, but his moving and curious eyes paused for a second, locked on something sitting by Junhui’s shoulder on the floor._

 

_He bent down and grabbed it, and when he pulled away, Junhui saw that it was the tag that Seungcheol had given him._

 

_The man’s eyes had a deadly calm look in them. “Where did you get this?”_

 

_“Seungcheol gave it to me and told me to give it to Jisoo when his friends came to get him.” Junhui spilled out instantly._

 

_“You would die a minute into an interrogation,” The man told him flatly. “If you’re really friends with Seungcheol,” He reached down and helped Junhui onto his feet. “Then let’s get out of here quickly, before Soonyoung burns this place down.”_

_…_

“If he played me and took that from you,” Wonwoo said from behind Junhui. “it’s not too late for him to join the fire.”

 

Junhui flinched and Seungcheol glared at Wonwoo with all the strength he had left. “Stop it, Wonwoo,” Seungcheol told him and Wonwoo hummed in acceptance, going back to the small first aid kit he had perched open.

 

“Wonwoo,” Someone-Mingyu, Seungcheol saw, shouted as he ran around from the other side of the burning building, Hansol following on his heels. “Did everyone make it out- “Mingyu stilled. “Angel,” he breathed and Seungcheol gave him a small, guilty, tired smile. Mingyu walked towards him on shaking legs, Seungcheol let go of Junhui in time for Mingyu to wrap his equally as shaky arms around him. “You’re alive,” Mingyu breathed against his forehead, nothing but relief in his voice.  

 

“How much longer am I going to have to look at this?”

 

Mingyu pulled away from Seungcheol and dropped down into a deep bow before Jisoo grabbed Seungcheol around the waist and pulled him to his chest. It was then that Seungcheol saw that everyone was back and was gathered around them, all of them taring their gazes away from Seungcheol and looking at Jisoo for their orders.

 

“The cops will be here any second and I don’t want to deal with any more shit tonight,” Jisoo snapped. “Jeonghan and I will be heading back with Seungcheol,” Jisoo laid one hand on top of Seungcheol’s head, petting his hair gently before he continued. “Seungkwan, you stay here and make sure we aren’t expected of anything, and if we are, you know what to do, Hansol and Chan can stay with you.” Seungkwan nodded and Jisoo continued. “Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jihoon, you three will make sure none of Jisung's friends feel like getting revenge for him, understood?” Three quick nods answered. “Minghao and Seokmin will be going home with us and guarding the manor, and Wonwoo,” Jisoo turned to look at Wonwoo and Junhui. “You’re to bring our guest back and make sure he’s comfortable, and I mean that genuinely, I’ll be making sure that he’s happy with your services, understood?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I know you all want to reunite with Seungcheol.” Jisoo continued.

 

They all nodded.

 

“All of you can wait,” Jisoo said. “For now, you have work to do.”

 

And with that, Jeonghan and Jisoo led Seungcheol to the nearest car, Wonwoo lifted Junhui off his feet and carried him to the next free car, ignoring the startled yelp that he released, leaving everyone else to split up and follow their orders.

 

They had succeeded, Seungcheol was alive and going home, they couldn’t have asked for more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheolsoo stuff happens, tea is spilled, and someone gets bitch slapped

Jisoo’s hand cupped the back of his neck, fingers still and cold, but comforting, as Jeonghan pulled up to the manor and Seungcheol was jostled from the half sleep he had entered. Jisoo whispered a soft apology, and Jeonghan opened the door, letting Jisoo out without having to let go of Seungcheol. Seungcheol heard two more cars pull up behind theirs, but only heard one set of doors open.

 

He attempted to peek over Jisoo’s shoulder, but the man’s fingers, as gentle as they were, held him in place firmly and he buried his face back into his neck.

 

“He’s fine,” Jisoo assured him, without Seungcheol even having to ask. Seungcheol relaxed even more into his hold and Jisoo ran his fingers to rest in-between the locks of hair at the back of his neck, humming sweetly down at him, before he walked up the front steps.

 

The front windows were still busted out, the glass still covering the floor in a sparking pain trap for anyone who dared to cross without shoes, but Jisoo stepped through all of it nonchalantly, not minding or caring about the crunch or the pieces that stuck to the bottom of his shoes, that he would surely drag throughout the place. It didn’t worry him, it would be awhile before Seungcheol was even allowed to set his toes down on the floor again, therefore there was plenty of time to clean it all up.

 

Jeonghan followed behind them, up the stairs, down the hallway, and then opened their bedroom door so Jisoo could carry Seungcheol through it. He then rushed ahead of them and pulled back their sheets, just in time for Jisoo to step up and place Seungcheol down gently in them, before he returned to stand by the door, giving the two of them their space.

 

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo said, without looking at him. He had removed his leather shoes and discarded them into the corner, where they laid, glistening pieces of glass stuck in the creases of their soles. “Go and join Minghao and Seokmin.”

 

Jeonghan hesitated, just for a moment, but it was enough that it made Jisoo look sharply up at him, eyes flashing dangerously.

 

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo repeated, tone tight, an unspoken warning in his voice.

 

Jeonghan hesitated a _gain,_ and if it was another else, Jisoo would have been tempted to get up and slap him. Jisoo watched as Jeonghan set Seungcheol a quick, longing look, but then he bowed his head and apologized to him, to both of them, before he left, knowingly shutting the door behind himself.

 

“You know Jeonghan adores you, Angel,” Jisoo told Seungcheol, as if Jeonghan not following an order he had been given was more of an offense to Seungcheol then it was to him. And in Jisoo’s eyes, it was exactly that way. Anything disrespectful done in his beloved’s presence was an offense to him.

 

And if one thought to hurt Jisoo’s pride was dangerous, disrespecting Seungcheol was ten times worse.

 

Jisoo sat at the end of the bed, dress socks still covering his feet, blazer still hugging his shoulders. His legs were crossed, one of his elbows was propped up on his thigh, chin resting in one of his hands as he stared off into the distance, facing the wall.

 

Seungcheol watched him silently until he finally tried to sit up and Jisoo finally moved, casting him a look that made him lay right back down. Jisoo took his turn to watch him for a moment, and then he turned his body to face Seungcheol, one of his hands sliding up Seungcheol’s leg until it laid against his inner thigh, just holding it gently.

 

“Angel,” Jisoo began and Seungcheol’s eyes snapped up to look at him. Jisoo looked troubled, distressed, even, and it made Seungcheol’s gut clench because he had never seen him look like that before. “What have I done to make you unhappy?” His eyes were soft and sad, and Seungcheol’s heart twisted painfully.

 

“You haven’t done anything,” Seungcheol said immediately, hating the look on his face.

 

“I have,” Jisoo said. “Or I’m not doing enough.”

 

“Jisoo…” Seungcheol said. He sat up, and this time, Jisoo didn’t do anything to stop him, letting him do as he pleased.

 

“Why did you leave, then?” Jisoo wasn’t mad, he wasn’t disappointed, he was sad, and it hurt Seungcheol to see. “You got away from Jihoon and Soonyoung on purpose, didn’t you?”

 

Seungcheol’s lips trembled, but just like Jisoo couldn’t lie to him, he couldn’t lie to Jisoo either. “Yes.” He admitted, softly.

 

Jisoo stared at him, long and hard, and then, within a blink of an eye, he slid down onto his knees and sat there, just like that, before Seungcheol, his long neck angled up to stare up at Seungcheol, his cat-like eyes unblinking, his curved lips turned downwards. Jisoo set his hands on either of Seungcheol’s thighs, and Seungcheol rested his own hands on top of his.

 

“What can I do,” Jisoo started. “To make sure that you are always happy?”

 

“People can’t _always_ be happy,” Seungcheol told him, laughing sadly, tears stinging his eyes as he remembered his nights stuck down in that cellar.

 

Jisoo saw his eyes and seemed to realize what Seungcheol was thinking of, and he got to his feet.

 

“I’m sorry, Angel, I forgot myself for a moment there,” Jisoo told him, now looking down at him, but not in a way that made Seungcheol feel uneasy or fearful in any way. “I’ll earn your forgiveness another time. You need treatment first.” Before Seungcheol could tell Jisoo that he didn’t need to earn any forgiveness, because he hadn’t done anything wrong, Jisoo had crossed the room and went into the bathroom, coming back a minute later with a trunk full of medical supplies.

 

Mingyu had told Seungcheol, a long ago already, that Jisoo was a doctor. Seungcheol, still so innocent at the time, had looked at him with wide, sparkly eyes, and said that Jisoo didn’t seem old enough to have already graduated from medical school.

 

Mingyu had laughed and ruffled his hair and Seungcheol still didn’t know what he had meant, but Jisoo laid down the trunk and opened it. He set up the small fold up table and placed a few covered needles, a few bottles of clear medicine, some gauze, and a few other things that Seungcheol didn’t recognize on top of it.

 

Jisoo wrapped a hand around one of Seungcheol’s ankles and rose his foot far up enough that he could see the places his skin had been cut off.

 

“I wish I had made him suffer more,” Jisoo said, making sure Seungcheol was comfortable before he got to work.

…

 

“Where have you been?” Minghao asked Jeonghan, throwing his cigarette down on to the ground, squashing the bud to a wisp of ashes with his shoe. “If you had taken any longer, and Angel was in better condition, I would have thought Jisoo had finally let you into their bed,” Jeonghan stood, tall and still, face as cold and hard as marble, looking at the pair of them with eyes that held a look that they couldn't completely understand but knew wasn't good. 

 

Seokmin was worn out to the bone, he thought he had caught a cold, and he knew it wasn't a good idea but he laughed and even dared to add, "He can only wish that would ever happen."

 

Seokmin’s neck snapped to the side, cheek burning from the hit, and he didn’t dare say another word that night, not until the three of them watched the others return home, hours later when the sun was rising pearl pink and fiery orange on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: junhuui  
> twitter: lemonjunnie


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall wanted some more info on jeonghans feeling and also about jun so i am here just two days later to deliver

When Jisoo told him to bring him a dog, Jeonghan thought he was finally going off the deep end.

 

So, slowly, cautiously even, Jeonghan looked down at his best friend and asked him, “You want some guard dogs?”

 

Jisoo looked at him and let out an irritated sigh, and Jeonghan felt bad because, usually, he could practically read his best friends mine, but this time, he didn’t understand his request.

 

“No,” Jisoo said. “Seungcheol likes dogs, I want you to bring me a dog that I can give to him as a pet.”

 

“Angel has only been home for two days,” Jeonghan said. “Do you think suddenly getting a dog would be the best choice?” No one in their right mind, besides Jeonghan or Seungcheol, would ever question something Jisoo wanted, and maybe that said something, but no one ever said it out loud.

 

Jisoo didn’t look moved. “Yes. I want to get him a dog _now.”_

 

Seungcheol was the only one, though, who could keep questioning him. Jeonghan got his one in and that was that.

 

“What kind of dog?” Jeonghan asked him, already taking out his tablet and bringing up the search engine, ready to type something in.

 

When Jisoo didn’t say anything for a moment, Jeonghan turned to look back at him, catching the mobster looking seriously at the wall, deep in thought, eyebrows forwarded.

 

After a moment,

 

“I have no idea,” Jisoo admitted. And in the next second, he slumped back in his chair, letting out a depressed sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side. The sun streamed through the window and shined off the dyed reddish-brown shade of his hair, and at this angle, his jaw looked particularly sharp.

 

Jeonghan wanted to run his fingers over that fine bone structure, wanted to run his fingers through his hair and see if it was soft or not.

 

Jeonghan snapped himself to attention, forcing himself to look forward and then back down to the tablet.

 

Those thoughts were absolutely _forbidden._ Jeonghan had to remind himself, he could never let himself think that way about Jisoo.

 

Even though he had had thoughts like those for years now.

 

Even though he had had also been having those thoughts for Seungcheol ever since he saw him for the first time.

 

It wasn’t allowed, Jeonghan wouldn’t let himself, he couldn’t.

 

“Something cute,” Jisoo said, suddenly sitting back up. “But that will grow up big.”

 

“You want me to get him a puppy?” Jeonghan asked, a bit surprised. He didn’t know how Jisoo felt about animals, because the two of them had never spent much time around them, but he had always thought that the boss would just find them troublesome, that they might just get in the way.  

 

“Yes.” Jisoo "But we’ll have to make sure to get someone to train it, so it can protect Seungcheol when it grows up.”

 

“Ah,” Jeonghan said, smiling. “So, it _is_ a guard dog. Seungcheol’s guard dog.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But don’t we already have Mingyu filling that position?” Jeonghan asked.

 

Jisoo looked at Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo.

 

They two of them laughed together and it reminded Jeonghan of happier times, running through the dark streets together, laughter, and stolen ice cream. But also of dirty hair and empty stomachs and bruises from slaps across the face and being thrown out onto the concrete so hard his knees bled.

 

Jisoo had given him so much, had done so much for all of them.

 

Keeping his heart, his feelings, a secret, was the least he could do for him.

…

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan said, knocking on their guest’s door. The room was quiet for a moment, and then Wonwoo opened the door.

 

Jeonghan could see the other person they had saved, Junhui, laying in the large, comfortable bed and sleeping soundly.

 

“Yes, hyung?” Wonwoo asked, casting his own look over his shoulder towards the sleeping man.

 

“Jisoo wants you,” Jeonghan told him. “I’ll look after him for now.”

 

Wonwoo nodded and left, leaving Jeonghan to step into the room, closing the door behind them. They had given Junhui, the friend who had kept their Angel focused and sane in that hellhole, a room in the basement. It was all done up, with carpeting and wooden floors, walls painted a pale peach, a color he though Seungcheol must have picked out, and the tiny windows at the top of the walls covered by long, flowy, yellow flower-patterned curtains. Yes, it had definitely been designed by Seungcheol.

 

But that’s what made it so warm, so sweet, so comforting.

 

The only exception was the room at the very end of the hall, which was as cold as ice, where all their extra guns, ammo, and other weapons were kept, locked up with a passcode, not even Seungcheol was allowed to know.

 

Jeonghan heard a small groan and turned in time to see Junhui sitting up in bed, looking around with blurry eyes until he saw Jeonghan and he screamed, backing himself up against the headboard and holding his arms out as if they would keep Jeonghan away.

 

Jeonghan blinked, unconcerned, sat at the end of the bed, turning to face him. “Relax,” Jeonghan told him. “No one here is going to hurt you.”

 

Junhui looked at him for a moment, as if Jeonghan was going to prove himself wrong right after he said it, but then he lowered his arms and quietly asked, “Where’s Wonwoo?”

 

“Wonwoo is doing something for Jisoo.”

 

Junhui nodded.

 

“Wh…Where is Seungcheol hyung?” Junhui asked him.

 

Jeonghan tsked. “You mean Angel.”

 

“’Angel’” Junhui repeated.

 

“It’s his codename, and everybody calls him by that,” Jeonghan said. “Unless Jisoo says you can otherwise.” Jeonghan paused and had to remind himself. “I mean, that’s only if you decide to stay with us.”

 

“Stay with you?”

 

“Are you a parrot?” Jeonghan asked him. “Yes, surely Wonwoo would have told you by now that that is an option.”

 

Junhui’s eyes were blown wide and he stared at Jeonghan in disbelief.

 

“I’m getting a bit ahead of myself,” Jeonghan said once he realized it. “But when you’re well enough, I’m sure Jisoo will offer you a place with us.”

 

“And what if…I don’t want to stay?” Junhui asked, innocently enough, but it made Jeonghan angry.

 

“If you don’t want to stay, then you don’t have to stay, and Jisoo will let you go,” Jeonghan said.

 

“He won’t kill me?” Junhui asked.

 

 “What kind of man do you think he is?” Jeonghan demanded.

 

“A man who sent an entire warehouse on fire, without knowing who was inside of it,” Junhui answered calmly.

 

Jeonghan bared his teeth. “Listen, you brat, you weren’t the only dumb kid who got out of that warehouse, so don’t say things when you don’t know anything.”

 

“Seungche-Angel and I were the only ones locked up,” Junhui said.

 

“Yes,” Jeonghan said. “But there are plenty of other people who didn’t want to be there almost as much as you two, and they’re walking around perfectly fine because of us-No, because of Jisoo.” Jeonghan sighed, gathering himself, and ran both of his hands through his hair, trying to tame it and himself down.

 

Junhui blinked serenely at him and asked, “Are you in love with him?”

 

Jeonghan snapped. He reached forward and grabbed Junhui by the collar of his shirt, dragging him so close that their noses were touching. “Listen here, you bastard,” Jeonghan spat.

 

“Did you hope Seungcheol would die so you could have him?” Junhui asked and it took everything Jeonghan had to not hit him for those words. He had to remind himself that casual smacking and hitting was normal only between the group, minus Seungcheol.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jeonghan hissed at him. “ _I love them,_ I would do _anything_ for either of them, I would have been tortured a thousand times in Seungcheol’s place, I was so angry when he was stolen and when we found out where he was, all I could think about was getting him out, about making that bastard pay for what he had done, but Jisoo, my Jisoo, who's always been by my side,” Jeonghan sobbed. “He’s so kind, he saved everyone he could have, not just our precious one, who means everything to him and to me, so close your stupid little mouth!”

 

“Enough.”

 

Jeonghan pulled on Junhui’s collar even tighter, making him whimper, and cold hands touched his.

 

“Hyung, let him go, he doesn’t know those things yet.”

 

Jeonghan threw Junhui down onto the bed and stormed out of the room, leaving him behind for Wonwoo to take care of.

 

Jeonghan walked out of the room and faced the orange and white floral wallpaper Seungcheol had decorated the hallway with. He stormed towards the wall and kicked it, and when he cried, it wasn’t because of the pain in his foot, but because he had hit the thing Seungcheol had picked out and made.

 

…

The next day, Jeonghan walked towards the master bedroom, not minding the muzzle that was pressed into his neck, nor the wide brown eyes staring up at him. He helped the puppy with one arm and opened the door.

Seungcheol’s fingers and toes were all covered in gauze, some of them having stitches underneath, and there were several other pieces of gaze scattered across his body, nothing but a large shirt covering his body and Jeonghan didn’t allow his eyes to wander on that precious skin.  Jisoo sat at his side, holding his hand and talking to him quietly, only looking up when he heard the door open.

 

“We have a surprise for you,” Jisoo told Seungcheol, before he waved Jeonghan forward. Jeonghan, trying to fight the way his heart sped up when Jisoo said _we_ instead of _I._

 

Seungcheol closed his eyes without having to be told and Jisoo watched him with a loving expression, a sweet smile crossing his face when Seungcheol opened his eyes when he felt the puppy being placed down beside him, a small, excited yelp escaping its mouth.

 

The German Shepherd puppy barked happily as Seungcheol cooed at them and the two of them instantly started cuddling, the puppy laying down with its head tucked snuggly into Seungcheol’s neck, who was already petting the puppy, its tail going a mile a second.

 

“What will you name them, Angel?” Jeonghan asked him.

 

Seungcheol nuzzled his face against the puppy’s face and looked up at it to Jisoo and Jeonghan and said, “Caramel.”

 

Jeonghan made a choking noise. “Wh-“

 

“What a lovely name, darling.” Jisoo nearly cooed.

 

Caramel the Guard Dog.

 

Well, okay then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kinda conflicted  
> should i write a whole other story in the same AU but its like...focusing on other things? a one shot about jeonghans feelings? some wonhui? (tho idk if wonhui even the ship im going for in this fic shhhh we will see secrets ahead anyway) or like....do yall want me to just pack everything together? just like ghdhfhf tell me what youd like to see from this i guess 
> 
> also idk if i should make this universe jihancheol or just leave it as cheolsoo and leave jeonghan to suffer mmmhhmm
> 
> twitter: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re doing amazing, darling.” Jisoo told Seungcheol, holding both of his boyfriends hands in his and leading him down the hallway as he walked backwards in front of Seungcheol. 

 

“I can walk by myself,” Seungcheol argued half heartedly, even as the undersides of his toes stung each time they hit the floor, the layered up gauze not doing much to prevent the hard pressure. 

 

“You could fall,” Jisoo argued back sweetly, stopping when they reached the top of the staircase. The front windows were still boarded up tightly, but the new bulletproof glass would be arriving and ready for installation any day now. 

 

Seungcheol stared at the first step, nose already crinkling when he thought of the sharp pain in his toes that was sure to come when he put all his weight on one foot to walk down. He didn't want to show Jisoo that he was in pain, and took a second to brace himself so he wouldn't wince or make any pained whines. 

 

Just as he placed one of his hand on the railing, preparing to take a step down, Jisoo sweeped him up in his arms and carried him down the stairs as easily as if he was a sack of air and not a fully grown man. 

 

Seungcheol couldn't even yelp in surprise before they were already at the bottom and Jisoo was setting him back down on the ground gently. Seungcheol stood back on his heels to keep some of the pressure off of his toes just as the front door opened and Jisoo tensed, hand going to his waist were his handgun sat on his belt. 

 

“Mingyu,” Jisoo said, glaring at the intruder. “Didn't I say to use the back or side door until the new windows came in?” 

 

“Sorry, boss.” Mingyu said, shrinking back slightly before he continued, “I didnt think, its an emergency.”

 

Seungcheol felt all of Jisoo’s muscles tighten up those words, because no one in Jisoo’s group had ever called anything an emergency except for when Seungcheol was involved in someway . Everything else was always so easy for the group to handle that  if anything came up Jisoo would merely tell Jeonghan to put it on his schedule for the day. 

 

Jisoo looked at Seungcheol quickly, as if expecting him to not be standing next to him anymore. 

 

“Angel,” Jisoo began, stroking the hair on top of his head gently as he spoke to him. “You stay with Jeonghan and Wonwoo, I’ll be back later.” 

 

As if summoned, Jeonghan appeared out of thin air and gently took Seungcheol from Jisoo, who gave Seungcheol a gentle kiss before he grabbed one of his blazers from the front closet and left in a hurry with Mingyu. In the next minute or so, the rest of the group walked passed them and made their ways out to the cars, some of them rushing right passed, while others stopped just long enough to say goodbye to Seungcheol, who watched them all go sadly. 

 

Seungcheol always got worried whenever they left home, no matter how dangerous or not it was, he wouldn't be able to rest until they all got home. 

 

Jeonghan watched them go as well, but only for a moment. He blinked, and seemed to shake himself once, before he turned to stare softly down at Seungcheol, who turned his big worried eyes onto Jeonghan instead. 

 

“They’ll be fine,” Jeonghan told him, running his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair just as Jisoo had done a few moments before. “Let's get you back to bed, Angel.”

 

Jeonghan picked him up and carried him back upstairs just as easily as Jisoo had done, except he didn't stop at the top of the stairs, and instead carried Seungcheol all the way back to the bedroom, even laying him down in bed and making sure he was covered with the duvet. 

 

“Have a good rest, Angel.” Jeonghan said, meaning to go and guard the room from outside. He turned around, but a hand wrapped itself around his wrist, preventing him to do so.

 

Jeonghan turned back around and Seungcheol was staring up at him, tears swimming in his eyes. 

 

“Hannie,” Seungcheol whispered. “Stay.” 

 

He knew it likely wasn't the best idea, that Jisoo might skin him alive if he caught him in bed with his beloved, but Seungcheol pulled on his arm until Jeonghan got into bed with him. Seungcheol tucked his body into the warm safety of Jeonghan’s, wrapping his arms around the seconds waist, and only then did he take a settling breath, the tears no longer threatening to fall down. 

 

It wasn't a good idea. 

 

But Jeonghan couldn't deny him a thing in the world. 

 

…

 

Junhui looked up at the ceiling when he heard the stampede of feet run across the ground floor. Wonwoo was standing by the only window in the room, the soft and light curtains dancing around him as the slight breeze made its way within the open window, the sunlight and yellow curtains a sharp contrast from the man that stood amongst them, tall and brooding, dark hair slicked back from his face and his black eyes flickering around the room every so often, the sunlight shining off of them and making them look as sharp as a knife whenever they turned to look at Junhui. 

 

“What's that?” Junhui asked Wonwoo softly, even though he was almost positive he knew exactly what it was. The manor had been extremely quiet the last few days, like everyone dared not even breath while Seungcheol rested up in the master bedroom, and it was the most noise he had heard from above since the first day he had arrived. 

 

“I don't know the details,” Wonwoo said shortly, and it went unsaid that Wonwoo wouldn't tell Junhui them even if he had known. “But there's something in the city they have to take care of.” Wonwoo turned away from Junhui and looked at the clock on the wall. 

 

“It’s time for your medication.” Wonwoo said, before he went to the table in the corner, were a pitcher of iced lemon water stood with a few orange bottles filled with pills. Wonwoo put the needed medication in his hand and walked over to Junhui, a fresh glass of water in his other hand that he set down on the side table for Junhui to take when he needed it.

 

He held out his hand and Junhui held his palm out, looking down at the beige and white pills he had to swallow every so often throughout the day as they fell into his hand. One of the pills fell from his hand and before he could try to look for it himself, Wonwoo leaned over him and grabbed it himself. 

 

He was so close Junhui though his heart might stop, he could feel the warmth coming off of Wonwoo, and when he glanced up, he realized that Wonwoo’s eyes were not black like he had thought they were, but a deep brown that was even darker than his own eye color. 

 

Wonwoo looked back at him steadily, not seeming very effected or as enchanted by Junhui’s own eye color like Junhui certainly was with his, but Junhui noticed he leaned over him for a second or two more than necessary before he strained back up and gave Junhui the pill that had fallen. 

 

“Take a nap before dinner.” Wonwoo told him, and then he turned and went back to his place underneath the window, those brown eyes watching Junhui closely even when he laid back down and drifted off to sleep. 

 

…

 

Jeonghan sensed danger before he even opened his eyes. His body went as stiff as a board, and he took a moment to prepare himself before he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. 

 

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo said. “What are you doing in my bed?” 

 

Jeonghan couldn't speak right away.

 

“What are you doing in my bed with  _ my  _ Seungcheol?” Jisoo’s hand twitched and Jeonghan could already feel the hand wrapped around his neck, but before Jisoo could strangle him or take out his knife, Seungcheol shifted in his arms and looked up at Jisoo from his place against Jeonghan’s chest. 

 

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol mumbled sleepily. “Don’t get mad at Jeonghan, I asked him to stay with me, I was afraid to afraid to sleep by myself without you.”

 

Jisoo’s sharp eyes turned as soft as a cloud, his scowl turning into a gentle smile, in a blink of an eye he went from one of the most dangerous people in the world to the world's softest and most adoring boyfriend. 

 

“Is that so?” Jisoo said, nearly cooing. “I understand, my love. I’m here now.” Jisoo looked pointedly at Jeonghan who gently unwrapped Seungcheol from around him and got off the bed, dropping down into a bow before he grabbed his jacket up and left the room. 

 

It hurt. He was nothing to Seungcheol. He was nothing compared to Jisoo, he was just someone to keep Seungcheol company when Jisoo could not be with him. He was Jisoo’s best friend, his second, but when he it came to Seungcheol, Jisoo saw him as nothing more than any other man that could possibly be a threat to his Seungcheol or their relationship. 

 

It hurt. 

 

But Jeonghan told himself that that was enough.

 

It had to be enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert well that escalated quickly meme here* let me know if there's anything specific you would like to see from this AU


	9. Chapter 9

Jisoo was strange when Jeonghan left, it was so obvious there was no way Seungcheol could not have noticed it. He let out a sigh when the door shut behind Jeonghan and instead of getting into bed with him right away like he had expected, Jisoo turned to him after a moment or two of watching the door, giving Seungcheol a forced smile that he didn't know how to feel about.

 

 

“I’ll be right back, darling, lay down,” Jisoo said before he turned away and went into the bathroom. But he stopped long enough to run his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair and kiss him on the forehead, so Seungcheol decided to take that as a good sign.

 

 

Jisoo took longer than Seungcheol expected, longer than he usually did. When he came back out he was stripped to down to his bare skin and his face and hair were still slightly wet. Jisoo stopped before the bed to pick up a towel and run it through his hair, standing there in the middle of their bedroom with everything for Seungcheol’s eyes to gorge on while he towel dried his hair. Even before he put the towel down, Seungcheol’s body was throbbing with an invisible need that he knew they wouldn't be able to indulge in so soon, as both his mind and body were still recovering from what had happened.

 

 

But that didn't make him want any less. When Jisoo eventually tossed his towel into the nearby basket and got into bed with him, Seungcheol immediately dragged him down on top of him and silently begged for his kisses. Jisoo laughed softly against his mouth and pulled away just long enough to get under the duvet with him before he laid half on top of him once again and went back to kissing him, holding him gently by the back of the neck and running a thumb over his cheek with his other hand.

 

 

It was only when Seungcheol got a little too needy, nipping at his lips and trying to enter his mouth that Jisoo pulled away from him, amusement and arousal dancing in his eyes.  

 

 

“Don't get too excited, Angel,” Jisoo told him, kissing him on the check. “You still need a lot of rest.”

 

 

Seungcheol whined low in his throat and kissed him. “I won't be doing much of the work anyways,” Seungcheol said, trying to tempt Jisoo, just a little bit. He knew it was hard, but it never took much when it was Seungcheol doing it.

 

 

“You know I'm nothing but a humble servant to your every need,” Jisoo said, far too dramatically for Seungcheol not to giggle at. “But I care about your well being even more than I care about giving you what you want.”

 

 

“A lie,” Seungcheol tried to argue, even though he knew it wasn't. Jisoo had always done what he felt would be best for his Angel, even if it was something that might make not make both of them completely happy.

 

 

“Just think, if I always do what I need to do to keep you safe and healthy, we’ll have even more years together for me to give you everything you want.” Jisoo had told him once.

 

 

“It’s not,” Jisoo replied, knowing Seungcheol knew just as much. He leaned down and gave his boyfriend one last kiss before he pulled away and laid back on his own side of the bed. He rested his head on the pillow, flat on his back for just a second before he cracked one eye open and held his arm open for Seungcheol to come closer to him and lean into him, resting his head against his chest and letting Jisoo wrap a protective arm around him.

 

 

“Go to sleep, Angel,” Jisoo told him. “I’m here now,”

 

 

Seungcheol wanted to battle the sleep that threatened to overtake him, he wanted to stay up and ask Jisoo about Jeonghan and why he had acted off right after, but he didn't have much strength to fight with. The combination of pain meds and Jisoo running his hand through his hair, singing something softly underneath his breath to him lulled him to sleep in underneath a minute and soon enough his eyelids were falling shut and staying that way, his breath evening out and his brain going off to dreamland.

 

 

Jisoo stayed up, watching Seungcheol sleep and singing softly to him for hours until it was the early morning and exhaustion overcame him and he joined his love in a deep slumber.

 

...

  
  


Jeonghan always had the habit of breaking his fingers. The word habit being used because it was something he always seemed to do whenever he was overwhelmed by his own feelings like some people had the habit of chewing on the inside of their cheek while they concentrating or someone who had the habit of biting their nails when they felt anxious. Just as easily, Jeonghan would walk off by himself and bunch a tree or the nearest wall. He was so used to the sharp and throbbing pain of fracturing his knuckles and or parts of his fingers he didn't even scream or cry anymore, and he hadn't for years now.

 

 

When he was done beating his fist up against the wall, his knuckles cracked and bleeding and at least two of them broken, he walked downstairs and found someone to give him so first aid. Jeonghan could set his fingers back into place himself if need be, but he couldn't clean and wrap everything up by himself.

 

 

Mingyu was the only one free at the moment, and all he had to do was glance at Jeonghan’s hand before he grabbed the first aid kit that was kid stuff compared to what Jisoo had in his trunk. He knew better than to say a word and just held Jeonghan gently by the wrist as he cleaned the wounds and then carefully wrapped his middle and ring finger on his left hand with gauze before he tapped them together with his smallest finger to keep them immobilized and lessen the possibility of irritating the injury. Jeonghan bent his index and thumb, making sure either of them was not fractured either before he let his hand fall down on the kitchen island.

 

 

Mingyu watched him sit there in silence for a moment before he walked over to the fridge, coming back a second later with a bottled water and two painkillers in hand. Just as he did so, Caramel came prancing around the corner and the puppy ran over to them, shoving her face into Jeonghan’s lap and whimpering for his attention.

 

 

“She knows your hurt, hyung,” Mingyu said.

 

 

Jeonghan hummed in acknowledgment and ran his good hand over her head, giving her a few light pets that cut off her whimpers and made her still against his thigh, just staring up at him with her giant sad brown eyes.

 

 

“She reminds me of him,” Jeonghan said quietly, just loud enough for Mingyu to hear. 

 

“Which him are you talking about?” Mingyu asked.

 

 

“Is there a puppy or a wolf sitting with its head in my lap?” Jeonghan said, making both himself and Mingyu smile the slightest bit.

 

 

“I guess you have a point.” Mingyu relented with his own soft laugh. He walked over towards the stove and Caramel gave Jeonghan’s hand a lick before she chased after Mingyu across the room, wagging her tail and nudging his side when she saw him opening the same cabinet that her treats were kept in.

 

 

“She’s so cute, how could I resist her?” Mingyu asked Jeonghan who gave him a false judging look when the bodyguard squatted down and fed Caramel two of her favorite treats. “She’s only been around a few days, but I’m already in love and wrapped around her finger. Or paw.”

 

 

“Really, really just like him,” Jeonghan mumbled before turning around and leaving the kitchen and Mingyu and the puppy that reminded him of one of his loves so badly it hurt behind. 


	10. Chapter 10

“I want to see Junhui today,” Seungcheol announced, walking into Jisoo’s actual office without pause. Jisoo and Jeonghan who was standing at the boss’s shoulder looked up from the papers scattered across the desk and glanced at him.

 

“Do you, darling?” Jisoo asked. “I suppose you can, I just have to speak to Wonwoo-“

 

“Hannie!” Seungcheol’s startled cry interrupted Jisoo. Not seeming to notice, Seungcheol hurried over to Jeonghan. “What happened to your hand?!?” Jeonghan raised his hand and looked at it as if he had forgotten his wrapped-up fingers.

 

“Oh, this?” Jeonghan asked.  “Nothing to worry about, Angel. I just hit my hand a bit too hard.”

 

“Why were you hitting your hand anyway?” Seungcheol asked him, grabbing him by the wrist and raising his hand up so it was at eye level.  “Did you go out last night? Jisoo said nobody has left for a few days,”

 

“Nothing like that,” Jeonghan assured Seungcheol with a patient smile, reaching up with his good hand to pet the top of his head gently. “I was just playing with Mingyu, tripped, and had a little accident.”

 

Seungcheol seemed to accept the answer, as many of the members had the habit of roughhousing when they were locked up for too long and had too much bent up energy. Seungcheol wouldn’t call it ‘roughhousing’ as much as he would call it ‘beating the crap out of each other for fun’ but they all seemed to have fun to play that way, so Seungcheol often did not question it.

 

He had only ever intervened once when Chan and Minghao got a little too rough with each other for his liking and had quite literally stepped in and almost gotten hit himself. He remembered it vividly because it was the first and only time Jisoo had ever shouted at him. It was also the first and only time Seungcheol had shouted at Jisoo. It had been the couples first fight, and it hadn’t been all that pretty. Seungcheol was thankful they didn’t fight often, even though he had thought his argument was plenty justified.

 

And it looked like he was right once again! Now Jeonghan had gone and gotten hurt.

 

“You all really shouldn’t fight each other,” Seungcheol said with a frown, holding Jeonghan’s hand gently in his hand as he observed Jeonghan’s taped-up fingers.

 

“We weren’t fighting,” Jeonghan said. Jisoo had banned fighting in the house ever since Chan almost accidentally punched Seungcheol instead of Minghao, and he saw Jisoo look at him out of the corner of his eye when he understood what Seungcheol was thinking of. “We really were playing. We were playing some new video game he got, I got over excited and tripped on the coffee table leg.”

 

Getting over excited about a video game didn’t really sound like Jeonghan, Seungcheol thought, but he didn’t see why Jeonghan would ever lie to him about it.

 

“Okay…” Seungcheol said. “Be more careful, Hannie.” Seungcheol pressed a soft kiss to Jeonghan’s fingers and gave him an innocent smile that made Jeonghan’s heart both speed up and crumble at the same time. It was clear it didn’t mean anything to him as he turned away from Jeonghan and turned back to Jisoo.

 

“Can I really see him?” Seungcheol asked Jisoo hopefully.

 

“As soon as Wonwoo tells me he thinks he is well enough, I’ll let you know, Angel. Junhui had to rest up as well, but last I heard he was recovering almost as well as you.”

 

“Okay,” Seungcheol said, deflating, but only slightly. “I have to go to class, I have so much work to try to catch up on. I’ll see you later?”

 

“What else would I be doing other than waiting for you, my angel?” Jisoo asked Seungcheol, taking his hands in his and pulling him down so he straddled his lap.

 

“Many things and we both know it,” Seungcheol said, rolling his eyes even as he smiled and leaned down to kiss Jisoo before standing back up.

 

“Take it easy,” Jisoo told Seungcheol, the worry evident in his voice. “If you feel any pain or tired at all come home and Mingyu will take notes for you.”

 

“I will,” Seungcheol reassured Jisoo once he reached the office door. He turned around one last time and said goodbye to them before ducking out of the room. “Love you, Jisoo. Bye, Hannie.”

 

“I love you too,” Jisoo said, opening his laptop.

 

“Have a good day, Angel,” Jeonghan said as the door closed.

 

Jeonghan stood in silence as Jisoo typed away on his laptop for a few moments. He had started to go into a daydream when Jisoo stopped writing and looked up at him.

 

“I thought you had stopped breaking them on purpose,” Jisoo said. “Something must have really made you upset.”

 

“Yes,” Jeonghan answered simply.

 

Jisoo hummed and turned back to his writing, “I don’t like it when Angel is lied to.”

 

“I know,” Jeonghan said. “But would you have rather I told him the truth?”

 

“Of course not.” Jisoo was quiet for a moment and Jeonghan watched him, his fingers on top of the keys but not moving, his eyes staring at the simple white wallpaper he had on for his laptop. Jeonghan wondered if he would be the type to want a picture of himself and Seungcheol as his screensaver instead. Of course, that wouldn’t be possible, since Jisoo avoided uploading or using any photo of Seungcheol in case someone was to hack them. It was still something Jeonghan found himself thinking about though, even if he knew it would never happen.

 

“After we’re finished, come to my room, I’ll give you something stronger for the pain.”

 

Jeonghan wanted to say that his fingers didn’t feel like they were on fire, but he ached for something to take away the pain. The pain of healing annoyed and bothered him more than the pain of breaking his fingers did, and Jisoo knew that just as well as he did. He really couldn’t refuse, even if he wanted, which he didn’t.

 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if it seems boring rn i promise some very....INTERESTING thing will be happening soon :) 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


	11. Chapter 11

“Arm,” Jisoo instructed, not even looking up from his trunk to see if Jeonghan had listened. When he finally looked up, syringe in one hand and a bottle of clear liquid in the other, Jeonghan sat at the edge of the bed, shirt sleeve rolled up and arm outstretched.

 

“Just this one dose,” Jisoo told Jeonghan, preparing the needle with glove-covered hands. “Its highly addictive, and don’t tell Wonwoo I have it.”

 

“He wasn't addicted to morphine,” Jeonghan reminded Jisoo.

 

“Wonwoo was addicted to many things,” Jisoo said carefully, moving to sit by Jeonghan. “I don't want him to be tempted.”

 

“Don't you think you can trust him after so many years?” Jeonghan asked without restraint, giving Jisoo his arm without a word, without a moment of hesitation.

 

“I trust Wonwoo as much as I trust you or any of the others,” Jisoo said. “With my life, even.”

 

“But you don't trust him with this,” Jeonghan said, watching Jisoo slip the needle into his skin, pressing down on the syringe gently.

 

“He’s gone back to his old ways more than once before,” Jisoo reminded Jeonghan. It was when he was still recovering, years ago already, but Jisoo still didn't want to take any chances. No one knew more about his supply other than that he had one, and he kept it a secret for that reason, as well as many others. “It was disastrous, and I don't want him to go through that again. You remember how bad he was, don't you? Do you want to see him like that again?” Jisoo said, taking out the needle and immediately pressing a cotton ball against his skin to stop the bead of blood.

 

“Of course I don't,” Jeonghan said and didn't press any further. It wasn't as if he would go around the manor announcing the things Jisoo had locked up in his medical chest anyways. Jisoo lifted the cotton ball to see that there was a still some bleeding and sighed, reaching into his chest to unearth a box of plain adhesive bandages. He stuck one into the crease of Jeonghan’s elbow right before Jeonghan let out a relieved sigh and leaned back on the bed as if the tightened spring inside of him had been released. His eyes shut, just for a moment, as the pain in his fingers slowly disappeared.

 

Jisoo’s hand caught the back of his head, leading him into laying down on the bed. His bed, his and Seungcheol’s bed, the bed he had snapped at Jeonghan for being in just a few days ago. Now in that bed, he allowed his friend to rest, to close his eyes and sigh almost erotically as the pain was taken from him, leaving him with an inner sense of peace and relaxation, of comfort and a gentle warmth.

 

With eyes still closed, Jeonghan asked, “With Angel’s life?”

 

Jisoo let out a questioning noise.

 

“Do you trust us with Angel’s life as well?”

 

“I hardly even trust myself with it.”

 

…

 

The screeching of bedsprings could be heard from the hallway as Jisoo approached the bedroom in the basement that their guest had been staying in. Jisoo had not seen Junhui since the day they had brought Seungcheol and he home with them, but he had made Wonwoo give him several reports a day on his condition. From what he could tell, he was healing well, feeling better with every day that passed. Soon, maybe even tonight, Jisoo would ask Junhui what he wanted to do. Would he want to stay with them? And if not, did he at least want to stay until he was fully healed and had somewhere else to go?

 

A loud, piercing cry cut Jisoo’s ears, too high pitched to be any noise that any of his underlings could ever make. It went in and out, floating through tones as a course of whines and whimpers and moans followed after it. And still, Jisoo did not hesitate to grab the door handle and walk on into the room.

 

“I see your feeling quite well,” Jisoo said, malice being the last thing to be caught up in his voice. Instead, there was an air of amusement as Junhui froze against the mattress where Minghao had him imprisoned, making an effort to look up at him through the sweat-soaked hair hanging in his eyes. “I guess I don't have to ask if your feeling well enough to have dinner tonight,” Jisoo said to Junhui, even as he looked at Minghao, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

 

“N-no…” Junhui said, still pinned down to the sheets.

 

“Will you join Seungcheol and I, as well as the others, for dinner tonight, Junhui?” Jisoo asked despite his previous remark.

 

“Of co-course,” Junhui said, voice stuttering as Minghao moved behind him.

 

“Good. Our Angel will be very pleased to hear that.” Jisoo turned to look at Minghao again and asked him, “Minghao, where’s Wonwoo?”

 

Minghao cleared his throat, “Upstairs. I told him I would watch over Junhui for the afternoon.”

 

Jisoo took in the sight of them once last time and said, “And so you have, I see.” Jisoo turned around to walk out the door. “Dinner is at seven.” He closed the door behind them and the two on the bed were silent for another a few moments.

 

“I-”

 

Whatever Junhui was going to say was cut off by Minghao shoving his face back into the mattress, his hips thrusting forward sharply, and his words lost in his new trail of pleasured cries.

 

…

 

“Seungcheol,” A familiar voice called after him as he set off to walk to the table where Mingyu was waiting for him with their lunch.

 

“Jaehyuk,” Seungcheol said, giving his previous Biology partner a warm smile.

 

“I haven't seen you in a long time,” Jaehyuk said. “Where have you been?”

 

“Oh…” Seungcheol started and then said the first thing that came to his mind. “I went on a trip, so I haven't really been around.” He didn't sound very convincing, but Jaehyuk didn't seem to question it.

 

“A trip in the middle of the semester? Must have been fun,” Jaehyuk said. “I wish I could go on one, classes have been really killing me.”

 

“I kind of regret it now,” Seungcheol said, playing along with the role he had given himself to take on. He would have to play the part of a regretful college student, packed down with work because he had been the ill choice to go on an impromptu trip.

 

“I’m sure you do,” Jaehyuk said. “Anyways, it was nice to see you, Seungcheol, we should catch up sometime, yeah?”

 

“Of course,” Seungcheol agreed.

 

They said their goodbyes and Seungcheol quickly trotted off to join Mingyu, who had been watching him talk to Jaehyuk from their table. The cafe was quiet this time of day, most people in classes or at the library at the moment, but Seungcheol always made sure he had this time of day free, so he could get something to eat at a reasonable time.

 

“Who was that, Angel?” Mingyu asked, voice stiffer than Seungcheol had been expecting. Seungcheol looked up to see Mingyu watch Jaehyuk as he left the shop, and brushed it off as Mingyu being more cautious after what had happened.

 

“Just an old classmate,” Seungcheol reassured Mingyu. “I haven't seen him since last semester.”

 

Mingyu hummed, still watching the door that Jaehyuk had left through, but before Seungcheol could ask him what was wrong, Mingyu turned to him, giving him his brightest smile as he asked,

 

“Do you want the turkey panini or the sausage and cheese sandwich?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did some of yall rly think jisoo was gonna do something to jeonghan imfjhshfhf he would never
> 
> *looks as innocent as possible* what? i told yall some interesting things would happen soon (GHDFHFHGH DONT BE MAD LISTEN EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED EVENTUALLY) 
> 
> also jaehyuk is NOT a jaehyuk from any group he's just an OC 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


	12. Chapter 12

“How do you know Junhui?” Jisoo asked Minghao casually, not looking up from his laptop. Jeonghan was still passed out in his bedroom, so it was only Jisoo and Minghao in his office. Jisoo sat at his desk, laptop open in front of him as he spoke, Minghao standing on the other side of the desk, not taking a seat in either of the chairs. 

 

When he didn't receive a immediate answer, he glanced up from his work. “Don't misunderstand,” Jisoo said. “I couldn't care less who you sleep with, even if it's with each other, as long as it doesn't get in the way of things. But I know you, Minghao, you wouldn't jump into bed with someone you couldn't trust.” 

 

“Junhui is trustworthy enough,” Minghao said with a neatreal expression. “We knew each other back in Beijing.”

 

“Any idea on how he ended up with Jisung?” Jisoo asked Minghao. 

 

Minghao snorted and shook his head. “Except for what we did together, Junhui was always a good boy. Never got into any kind of trouble. He did everything his parents wanted him to do, went to the college they wanted him to go to, studied what they wanted him to, got the best grades, never drank, partied, or smoked, he even had a curfew even though he lived by himself, so he could get the proper amount of sleep.” Minghao shifted in his seat and admitted, “To be honest, I didn't say anything because I didn't think it  _ could  _ be him, I thought my head was playing tricks on me or something.” 

 

“Did he tell you anything?” Jisoo asked Minghao, writing everything Minghao told him down in the file he was slowly building on Junhui. It wasn't anything serious, he had a file on everyone he came in contact with, even Seungcheol. 

 

Minghao shook his head. “Nothing. I went down there to see if it was really him, but there wasn't a lot of talking. He came onto me and after we finished he cried for almost an hour.” 

 

“He cried?” Jisoo asked, a hint of worry in his voice. 

 

“He  _ did  _ say something about feeling safe for the first time in a long time, but he didn't answer anything I asked him after he said that, and eventually he just fell asleep on me.” Minghao sighed and sat up straight. “That's really all that happened, boss.”

 

Jisoo looked at Minghao for a moment. “Is it?” 

 

“He said something about Wonwoo,” Minghao relented. “But I don't know what, I couldn't make it out and he didn't say anything when I asked him about it.” It had been odd, to be honest. Junhui had his arms wrapped around Minghao’s neck, pulling him down on top of him, and Minghao was busy undressing the both of them, he had been caught off guard to hear Junhui mention Wonwoo, but when he asked, Junhui had simply pulled him down for a kiss and begged him to hurry up and take him already. Junhui had always been too pretty, too lovely, to resist, not even Minghao had enough power to hold back and question him after his request. 

 

Jisoo opened his mouth, likely to ask him another question, but before he could Mingyu opened the door, the look in his eyes keeping Jisoo from snapping at him for entering without knocking, 

 

“Someone was talking to Angel at the cafe today,” Mingyu told Jisoo. 

 

Jisoo slammed his laptop shut. “Minghao, you are dismissed.” 

 

“Understood.” Minghao got up and left the room, even though he wanted to ask about the person who had spoken to Seungcheol. Jisoo and Mingyu both waited until Minghao left, door shut tightly behind him, before Jisoo turned to Mingyu and asked him, 

 

“Do we know anything about him?” Jisoo asked. 

 

“I’ve never seen him speak to Angel before. Angel said they were partners in Biology class, but I don't remember seeing him at all.” 

 

Jisoo relaxed the slightest bit against his chair. “Well, it wouldn't be the first time you let something slip by you.”

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu said. “I’m telling you, I always remember the people Angel is friends with at school, and I swear I don't remember ever seeing the two of them together.” 

 

“What did he say to Angel?” Jisoo asked him. 

 

“Angel told me he just asked where he had been because he hadn't seen him around lately, and then he left.” Mingyu said. 

 

“Angel knows how tight we’ve all been lately, I’m sure he told you everything, Mingyu,” Jisoo said, opening his laptop back up and opening a new file to make a note of what Mingyu had told him. 

 

“But-”

 

“Do you trust him or not?” Jisoo demanded, looking up in irritation. 

 

“Of course I do, boss.” Mingyu said, dropping his eyes to the floor. “But Angel is so innocent, even now, he might not-”

 

“That's for us to deal with.” Jisoo reminded Mingyu. “Keep a eye out for this man, but dont pressure Angel for anything else, I don't want him to feel stressed in his condition, he’s still healing, understood?” 

 

“Yes, Jisoo hyung.” Mingyu said quietly. 

 

“Good,” Jisoo said. “Angel wants all of us to have dinner together, and Junhui will be joining us. I told everyone seven, will everything be ready by then?” 

 

“Of course.” Mingyu said, straightening up. 

 

“Very well then, Mingyu. Thank you for the information, you can go now.”

 

Mingyu nodded his head and left the office, leaving Jisoo to sit at his desk, all by himself in silence. Jisoo sighed and put his head in his hands, wishing that Seungcheol didn't have work to do. Seungcheol always made him relax when he was stressed, and his shoulders were feeling unusually heavy lately. Just as he had that thought, he raised his head back up and sat up straight. He wasn't allowed to have feelings like that, he couldnt, for himself, for his members, and most of all, for Seungcheol. Jisoo had dealt with much worse than some stress before, this was nothing. 

 

… 

 

“How do you and Minghao know each other?” Wonwoo asked Junhui as their guest sat in the bath filled with bubbles that went all the way up to his chin. Wonwoo sat on the sink, watching Junhui for any signs of lightheadedness as he washed himself. 

 

Junhui paused in washing out his hair and looked up at Wonwoo, a shy expression covering his face. “I guess you could say he’s an old flame.” Junhui told him, before finishing washing out the citrus scented conditioner from his hair.  

 

“Minghao never told us he had dated anyone,” Wonwoo said, staring at the wall out of apparent boredom. 

 

“We didn't date,” Junhui said, quietly as he sank further into the bubbles. “I wanted us to have something more, but with the way he was….he didn't want to have a relationship, at least not the one I had in mind.” 

 

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Wonwoo asked. “Is that why you slept with him?” 

 

Junhui was quiet for a moment, staring down in the water, until he finally looked up and said, “I don't know if you realize this, Wonwoo, but you and all of your friends are kind of terrifying.” Junhui dipped down into the water and when he came back up he continued, “Not that Minghao isn't scary. But seeing someone I knew after so long...I just wanted to be with him one more time, in a way that I could remember.” 

 

Junhui’s words gave Wonwoo more question than answers, but he didn't press any further. He let Junhui finish his bath in peace and when he got out Wonwoo helped him into a towel and walked him back into his room. 

 

“Were you in love with him?” Wonwoo found himself asking as Junhui brushed his hair after dressing. 

 

“Yes, at some point I was.” 

 

“Do you still love him?” 

 

Junhui turned to Wonwoo and gave him a broken smile that he hadn't been expecting. “I don't think I know how to love anyone, anymore.” 

 

They didn't exchange another word with each other until Soonyoung came down and told them it was time for dinner. 

 

… 

 

“Jeonghannie,” 

 

Jeonghan woke up the sound of the sweetest voice he knew in his ear. Jeonghan opened his eyes slowly, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw Seungcheol sitting next to him, hair laying softly against his forehead, one of the sweaters one of them had given him for his birthday hanging the slightest bit off his shoulder. 

 

“Wake up,” Seungcheol said, even thought he could see that Jeonghan already had his eyes open. “Dinner is about to start, and you haven't eaten today.” Before Jeonghan could ask, Seungcheol continued, “Jisoo told me.” 

 

“I don't even think you had your coffee,” Jisoo’s voice said. Jeonghan sat up in time to see Jisoo walking out of the bathroom, walking out in fresh clothing, hair still slightly wet from the shower he had taken. 

 

Realizing where he was, Jeonghan went to stand up, but Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him, keeping him in place. “You’ll get dizzy, Hannie, take your time.” 

 

“I’m fine, Angel.” Jeonghan reassured Seungcheol. Slowly, his arms slipped away and Jeonghan got up from the bed, slower this time to appease Seungcheol. Jisoo stood a few feet away, combing his hair into its usual immaculate style and watching the two of them. Seungcheol was watching him from the bed, still curled up in his big sweater and looking too beautiful for words. 

 

“I’ll see you both at dinner,” Jeonghan said, excusing himself. “I’m going to clean myself up.” The couple didn't say a word and simply let him go. When Jisoo was finished combing his hair he sat down on the bed, where Jeonghan had just been, and grabbed Seungcheol around the waist, pulling him towards him, tucking him underneath his chin and running a hand over his soft, plush cheek. 

 

“I missed you,” Jisoo told Seungcheol quietly. 

 

“I missed you too,” Seungcheol said, a smile in his voice. “I’ve gotten used to being with you all day.” 

 

“So have I,” Jisoo admitted. He wanted to say more, but before he could, the alarm for dinner went off and he pulled away, letting out a reluctant sigh as they seperated. 

 

“We have all night to ourselves after dinner,” Seungcheol reminded Jisoo as he got up as well. “Right?” 

 

“Of course,” Jisoo said, pulling him in and  kissing Seungcheol on the crone of his head. 

 

“Perhaps I should handle business with Junhui another time and just have a normal dinner tonight.” Jisoo said.

 

“I’m sure another day of waiting wouldn't hurt before you made any offers,” Seungcheol agreed. They shared a smile and Seungcheol pulled him in for a excited kiss.

 

…

 

Junhui half hid behind Wonwoo’s frame, even though he was only a centimeter or two taller than he was. Nobody was paying attention to him, members came out from the living room, down from the rooms above, in from the rooms in the back of main floor, all muttling together as they waited for seven to come along and for Seungcheol and Jisoo to descend the stairs. Minghao walked into the front foyer from a side room, and spared Junhui a glance before he walked over to Mingyu and started speaking to him. He couldn't know for sure, but he had the feeling the two of them were close. 

 

A figure appeared at the top of the stairs and Junhui’s breath caught, before realizing it was just Jeonghan, his blonde hair styled back as he adjusted the sitting of his blazer on his shoulders. He glanced over at everyone as he walked down, until his eyes fell on Junhui, looking at him from over Wonwoo’s shoulder, and made his way towards him. 

 

“Hello, Junhui,” Jeonghan greeted, meeting his gaze even though Wonwoo was still standing between the two of them. “Wonwoo,” he added, and the two exchanged a nod. 

 

“You’re looking well,” Jeonghan observed. “Angel will be very pleased to see that.” 

 

“Wonwoo has been taking care of me,” Junhui told Jeonghan. 

 

Jeonghan hummed in understanding, and then a look Junhui didn't very much like blossomed in his eyes, “Oh, but I heard it's not just Wonwoo that has been taking care of you,” He didn't say it, but of course Junhui knew what he meant. Junhui shot a nervous look around the room, wondering if everyone knew what had happened between him and Minghao just hours ago. 

 

“Hyung, Angel wouldn't like you teasing him like that” Wonwoo said, rolling his eyes before he looked over his shoulder at Junhui. “He’s harmless,” Wonwoo assured Junhui. Remembering their first meeting, Junhui couldn't say he agreed. “As long as you’re on his good side.” Wonwoo finished, and Junhui decided that was much more accurate. He wasn't sure what being on Jeonghan’s good side really meant. Was anyone besides Jisoo and Seungcheol really ever on Jeonghan’s good side? Well, he figured he had plenty of time to find that out. Though he had the idea that one was only on Jeonghan’s good side if they were also on Seungcheol’s good side. 

 

Apparently, think of the Angel, and he shall appear. 

 

“Junhui,” Seungcheol sang, everyone’s gaze snapping towards the staircase, watching with adoring eyes as Seungcheol pranced down the stairs, leaving Jisoo at the halfway mark, brushing past Jeonghan, side stepping Wonwoo and flinging himself into Junhui’s arms. After Junhui was sure no one would tackle him for it, he returned the hug and held Seungcheol back just as tightly. 

 

Seungcheol gave him a sense of warmth and comfort that the huge manor was lacking, despite the comfortable furnishing and lavish appearance, and he wondered if the others felt the same around Seungcheol, if it was the same feeling that made them adore him so much, made them all so willingly to protect him. Did he fill the damaged and missing parts of their hearts like he did for Junhui?

 

“How have you been feeling?” Seungcheol asked, pulling away to cup Junhui’s face and examine him. Junhui smiled gently, the softness of Seungcheol’s hands on his face reminding him of the gentle brush of a flower petal against his cheek while laying in the grass. 

 

“Wonwoo and everyone else has been taking care of me very well, hyung,” Junhui assured Seungcheol. Seungcheol set off towards the dining room and everyone followed after him, even Jisoo stayed a pace or two behind him, letting him chat away with Junhui until they reached the table. 

 

Mingyu already had food set up the entire length, every dish one may crave for dinner spread out across the heavy wood, and still plenty of room left over for everyone's plates and cups to lay. Jisoo sat at the head of the table, and Seungcheol sat to his left, and Jeonghan sat at his right. Junhui was pushed into the chair next to Seungcheol and Wonwoo sat across from their guest, the others sitting down wherever they wanted, having quiet conversations of their own as the reunited pair spoke to each other, happy to see each other once again in happier times. 

 

The stress that Jisoo had been feeling slipped away from him then, Seungcheol’s voice, an octave or two higher as he talked excitedly, allowed him to bite into the fresh cuts of meat without worry fogging the back of his mind, everyone else following his example and beginning to eat. Seungcheol, still facing Junhui, slipped his hand into Jisoo’s. The feeling of his smaller hand in his made Jisoo let out a content sigh and feel at peace. 

 

The last thing heard before the power went out was Seungcheol’s scream as a bullet bit into Jisoo’s flesh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as yall can see ive marked this as the last chapter. i kinda got the feeling that ppl have been losing interest in this fic, so i decided to finish it. I am actually thinking about making a sequel of this at some point, so i intentionally left the ending as a open one so i could continue this AU if i wanted to in the future.
> 
> also i guess this can be the ending for the ppl who just wanted cheolsoo, and they can just imagine their own end maybe? bc if i make a sequel there will very likely be jihancheol and other relationships as well as other things 
> 
> thank you to everyone who read this fic~

**Author's Note:**

> i already have a few ideas for more chapters, but lemme know if theres anything you would want to see from this universe 
> 
> tumblr: lemonjunnie  
> twitter: lemonjunnie


End file.
